Toccata and Fugue in D minor
by Hitokun
Summary: Reina suddenly comes down with a mysterious illness and Kumiko doesn't know what she can do to help. Even after Reina makes a drastic full recovery, some things will never be the same. KumiRei (not tragedy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, hello. Just uploading some old stuff here. Kinda been reading too much stuff on Dynasty scans, so if this story plot doesn't seem too original, it's because it isn't! Just a disclaimer explaining that I take a lot of my inspiration from existing things.

Got a few chapters of this fleshed out already, so I'll be updating this every Friday until further notice! Will also update my other stuff over Xmas maybe.

Next update: 24/11/17

 **Toccata and Fugue in D minor**

 _Chapter 1_

Kumiko found herself increasingly anxious as she waited for the morning train. She stood on the platform, shifting her weight from side to side, her hands nervously wringing the nylon handle on her bag. Sighing, she glanced around, from the turnstiles to the clock and then back again. This became a daily ritual for Oumae Kumiko over the past few days, starting when Reina suddenly took a rare day off school.

She could still remember everything so vividly.

 _It was the first day of fall and there was a distinct chill in the air as she ran full-speed from the station to Reina's house. It was a desperate dash once school was over, when Kumiko realized that something was wrong. It wasn't usual that they wouldn't exchange texts or see each other at least once throughout the day, but it wasn't like they were dating. However, there was one thing that Kumiko could always count on. Reina never missed practice._

 _Until today._

 _Kumiko was sure that something as trivial as a cold wouldn't have been enough to keep Reina away from rehearsal. Knowing her, Kumiko couldn't help but think that something must have been terribly terribly wrong._

 _There was no text, no call, and no one knew where Kousaka Reina was that day. In sheer panic, Kumiko's mind worked in overdrive, piecing everything together, turning her into a nervous mess. Apparently, Reina's parents were overseas for work and she was home alone. The euphonium player shuddered at the thoughts she battled as she frantically made her way to Reina's apartment._

Kumiko took a breath, bringing herself back to the train platform. She didn't want to remember what Reina was like that day. The Reina she saw then wasn't the dazzling girl she obsessed over. No. There was something about the trumpeter that was terribly different. She was sickly and tired, looking almost like the walking dead.

 _Kumiko lucked out. Someone was just stepping out of the apartment complex as she reached the door. There was a hurried thank you as she barreled through the lobby, jamming the up button on the elevator with her finger. She pressed it frantically. "C'mon….c'mon…why are you so slow!" It was a hiss of a whisper and Kumiko whimpered in frustration. Finally, the chime echoed and the doors slid open. The ride up was absolute torture as the seconds counted down on the way to the 19_ _th_ _floor. As soon as the door opened, Kumiko bolted out, squeezing past the metal panels._

 _The brunette tore through the corridor, coming to Reina's unit at the end of the hall. Taking a breath, Kumiko stared at the door, her mind blank. She need to know that Reina was alright, that her vivd imagination was just that. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kumiko pounded on the door, calling out in panicked desperation._

" _Reina! Reina, are you in there!? Please open up! It's me, Kumiko!"_

 _There were a few long seconds of silence before Kumiko pressed her ear to the door. She could hear the faint sound of what she presumed was Reina coming out of her room and padding down to the foyer. The footsteps were coming closer, but Kumiko's nerves were still stretched thin._

 _A voice, a tired voice came from the other side._

" _Kumiko…what are you doing here?"_

 _It was muffled, but Kumiko knew it was Reina. She would know that voice anywhere._

" _Reina, thank god you're okay. You don't know how worried I was! You didn't show up for school and no one had heard from you and I didn't get a message or-"_

 _The door suddenly clicked open, wide enough for Kumiko to enter the familiar apartment. She had been here many times before, but today, there was something strange about the air. The lights were completely off, the hallway pitch dark even though it was midday outside._

 _Kumiko swallowed a gulp as she stood in the dim foyer. She motioned to turn on the lights, but Reina's hand shot out to stop her. Kumiko froze, looking down at Reina as the fingers around her wrist tightened before relaxing._

 _Her hand was ice cold and her grip was vice-like. A dull ache remained and Kumiko winced at the change in pressure._

" _Sorry." Reina angled her face away, her bangs obscuring her expression as she shrank down, shivering. "It's just that the lights hurt my eyes. I have a really horrible migraine and I've been in bed all day."_

 _Kumiko's breathing was short and shallow and for some reason, Reina's explanation, no matter how logical it seemed, didn't reassure her._

" _A-Are you sure?" Kumiko could hardly get the words out, her throat feeling tight. She didn't like this atmosphere. "I-I knew this girl…who lived in our building and she had meningitis or something…really bad headache and she hated the bright lights. What if it's that? I heard it's really dangerous, you know? And I'm really-"_

" _I'm fine. I called a family friend who's a doctor and he came to check me out."_

 _Kumiko swallowed. There was something unsettling about Reina's deadpan voice, and something even more concerning about how she hadn't been able to see Reina's face at all this whole time._

 _Despite her baser instincts screaming at her to get out of there, Kumiko took a step towards Reina._

 _Reina flinched, taking a reflexive step backwards._

" _I'm really sorry that I worried you, Kumiko. I just…I'm not feeling well. I should get back to bed." Reina turned ever so slightly and for a split second, there was a hint of the caring and considerate Reina there. The apologetic tone, the exasperation, and something else…like a repressed sort of seething._

 _Reina gnashed her teeth together and Kumiko could see the girl's shoulders tense._

" _Reina…I'll stay with you. I'll let you rest, but I'm worried." Kumiko spoke from her heart now, ignoring the tumultuous feelings rising up within her._

 _There was a moment of silence as Kumiko's words hung in the air._

" _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Kumiko. You can't be here. You just can't…" Bring up a hand to her face, Reina clutched her head, shaking it in disbelief. She laughed, again apologetic. "I just need some time to myself."_

 _Kumiko felt the tears well up in her eyes. It felt like a rejection, something she had pictured a bit differently if she ever were to confess her deepest desires to her best friend. Unconsciously, Kumiko took another step towards Reina. In a fluid movement, the brunette came up behind the shorter girl, wrapping her arms against Reina's front as she held her tightly. With her chin resting on the trumpeter's shoulder, Kumiko breathed in, shuddering at their closeness. "I-I'm just worried about you…you don't know how worried I was to not hear from you…Please let me help or just let me be here with you. I would feel uneasy to know that you're alone when you're not feeling well."_

 _Reina was stiff in Kumiko's arms, an uncommon feeling since their skinship was always so natural. After a stagnant minute, Reina relaxed slightly, turning in the taller girl's embrace. Reina let her arms snake around Kumiko's waist, resting on the small of her back as she clutched Kumiko's uniform in her hands. She breathed deeply as she nuzzled her face against the crook of the brunette's neck. It was so warm and comfortable and…_

 _Reina took in another breath. She knew it. It was undeniable. She confirmed what she suspected after spending so many hours in writhing agony. She needed Kumiko. She wanted her. Taking in another deep breath, Reina savored the euphonium player's scent, a gentle mix of fresh laundry and that apple hair wash Kumiko loved so much. Swallowing hard, Reina hugged Kumiko harder, her breath starting to become uneven and choppy as she pressed her lips against cool skin._

 _Kumiko became conscious of Reina's lips against her neck, feeling hot breath ghost against her skin. She shuddered at the contact, wishing she could enjoy the intimacy._

" _R-Reina, are you alright? You're really warm. Are you-"_

 _Abruptly, Reina pushed herself away, laughing sheepishly as she shook her head._

" _Y-yeah. I'm…I'm fine. I just need some sleep. I promise I'll be okay, Kumiko."_

 _Kumiko could see Reina's face now, her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness. Even in such limited lighting, the brunette knew that the girl's face was white as a sheet, paler than anyone she'd ever seen before. Kumiko stared, concern overwhelming her as she noticed the dark circles under Reina's amethyst orbs. Her eyes were still bright and they shone in the darkness, like the eyes of a cat._

 _Reina smiled, trying to ease Kumiko's obvious skepticism._

" _I promise. I'll send you a LINE message every so often, okay?" With that, Reina took Kumiko by the hand, gently leading her towards the door as she politely showed her visitor out._

 _Kumiko turned as she stepped out the door, her words caught in her throat. She locked eyes with Reina and the trumpeter mustered up her sweetest smile, but it was marred with undeniable exhaustion._

" _I'm really glad you came to see me, Kumiko…just don't worry about me. Message me when you get home."_

 _Kumiko stared dumbly and could only manage a nod as Reina smiled again before closing the door. For a moment, Kumiko stood frozen to the spot. She was outside Reina's unit, unsure of what to make of the whole exchange._

 _She put a hand up to her neck where Reina's lips were. The sensation was burned into her skin and Kumiko wanted nothing but to take advantage of the circumstances. Unfortunately, she wasn't even given that option. Her head swimming with guilt, Kumiko made her way out of the apartment complex, still thinking about Reina's lips._

 _She thought back to their hike on Mount Daikichi, feeling that this was what it must have been like to be drawn to a beautiful thing despite your fears. It wasn't like she was afraid of Reina, but something about the atmosphere today felt…_

 _Dangerous._

Kumiko was back to the train platform, but her mind still focused on that strange day. Ever since then, Reina did as she promised, sending a message and chatting with Kumiko like nothing was out of the ordinary. However, if anything, Kumiko could feel the longing in the trumpeter's words, sensing that Reina did want her there.

This carried on for four days, and the band was in disarray without their star soloist. However, Reina adamantly insisted that she would be at school today, that she was feeling 100% again.

Kumiko highly doubted this, seeing how sickly the trumpeter looked. Still, she let her eyes dart around frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of Reina's pin-straight hair and trademark thigh highs.

"Kumiko."

The brunette in question jumped, turning around abruptly.

"G-gah! R-Reina?"

She stared for a moment, coming face to face with a more than familiar smirk. There was a silence between them as Kumiko studied the shorter girl's face. She looked fine, completely back to her flawless self.

"Is there something on my face?" Reina laughed, challenging Kumiko's intense gaze.

A wide smile pulling at her lips, Kumiko lurched forward, wrapping Reina in a bear hug.

"Reina! I'm so glad you're alright. You scared me half to death the other day!" Kumiko sighed in relief, comforted by Reina's warmth.

However, Reina stood stock still in the taller girl's embrace, her fists clenched at her side, her teeth gnashed together as she forced her eyes shut. She held her breath, waiting for the contact to be over. Thankfully, after a few seconds, Kumiko stepped away, tilting her head quizzically at the trumpeter.

"Sorry. Was that too much…? I know you must still be recovering. Just tell me if I'm-"

"No!" Reina cut in, forcing a smile to cover up the discomfort she felt. "I'm just still a little bit tired. You know that you're the only one I can be myself with."

"Reina…" Kumiko accepted the explanation, but kept her distance. She felt Reina tense in her arms, something she was far from used to. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm just glad that you're feeling better.

Reina nodded and at that moment, the announcement for the train echoed overhead. Wordlessly, they went to stand behind the yellow line, with Reina trailing a fraction behind Kumiko. The trumpeter's eyes were fixed on the nape of the taller girl's neck and she swallowed, trying to suppress the animalistic urges that rose up like bile inside her. It was hard enough to approach Kumiko this morning. She spent the last ten minutes standing in the shadows, just watching the euphonium player from afar. She was watching and waiting, trying to gauge her own reactions to seeing the girl she couldn't stop thinking about. It was unnerving that her obsession with Kumiko had been polluted with something darker and more sinister. Reina had always dreamt of kissing Kumiko, but now, instead of her lips, her eyes were drawn more to the slender nape of the brunette's neck, intoxicated by the strong pulsing of blood that coursed through her carotids.

She could smell it.

And she wondered how Kumiko would taste.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Chapter 2 here! Again, this is just some old stuff I'm editing. Generic and predictable plot, blah blah. I don't know when I'll update my other works, but might not be until Xmas. Working pretty long hours with some graveyard shifts, so I am wrecked. Every day.

Next update: 01/12/17

* * *

 **Toccata and Fugue in D minor**

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Kumiko had mixed feelings seeing Reina back in school. On one hand, she could finally focus on something other than fretting over Reina being alone in her apartment. She'd tried visiting, but no one ever answered the door. It gave Kumiko only little reassurance when Reina apologized on LINE afterwards, her excuse being that she must have been sleeping. On the other hand, Kumiko was stricken with a case of crippling jealousy. She knew she had more than one jealous bone in her body when it came to Kousaka Reina. However, the green-eyed monster seemed to take up permanent residence in the depths of her heart.

It was uncomfortable and distracting – more debilitating than the genuine concern she had for the sickly Reina. Now, it was hard to rationalize anything she felt. Kumiko knew it was wrong to want Reina for herself, that it was wrong to get angry with the people around her for taking up Reina's time. She was more than irritable these days, finding herself getting worked up whenever one of the boys even dared to look at Reina in a way Kumiko didn't like. Unfortunately, this was more often than not, so the euphonium player spent her days in constant emotional upheaval.

During Reina's absence, Taki-sensei put the band into overdrive, trying to compensate for the loss of their star soloist. It was a grueling week for everyone in the Kitauji wind ensemble, so it was understandable for them to be relieved to have Reina back. Awkward exchanges hit Reina like a torrential storm, with a mix of glares, relieved smiles, and even a handshake or two. Yuuko, of all people, was emotional enough to give Reina an uncharacteristic hug, but she ran off after, muttering something about how Kaori-senpai didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Following the sudden rise of Taki the slave driver, Kumiko couldn't blame them. It seemed like Reina's absence made the usually soft-spoken conductor do a silent 180. He was still the same Taki-sensei on the outside, but his favoritism became more than obvious when he took out his frustration on Kaori, who was slotted to be Reina's understudy.

The days went on as usual following Reina's return. Taki-sensei slowly became his old self again and things were lapsing into a comfortable routine. However, no matter what Kumiko did, nothing could stave off her jealousy. It assaulted her in thick broiling waves, making her sick to her stomach. She felt it constantly and it just put her on edge, making her hypervigilant in scrutinizing Reina and her interactions with anyone and everyone. Kumiko didn't know why she didn't realize before, but Reina was more popular than she thought. On the way to lunch, on the way home, and even before band practice, Kumiko noticed that Reina was constantly being stopped by Kitauji's most eligible bachelors. They would smile, make small talk, and even flirt with her. It was aggravating to see these upperclassmen, these self-confident young men think that they could stand a chance with Reina.

However, this wasn't the worst of it.

"Kumiko, sorry to keep you waiting."

Kumiko snapped her head up at the sudden voice, her cheeks reddening. "R-Reina! N-No! Don't worry about it. I was…I was just spacing out haha…" Kumiko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, offering an awkward smile. She avoided Reina's eyes.

"You've certainly got your head in the clouds these days, don't you?" Reina smiled gently, leaning closer to brush a strand of hair from the brunette's face. "Something on your mind?"

Kumiko held her breath, struggling to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. She smiled politely, trying to hide her embarrassment. She couldn't help but stare at Reina's snow-white skin, her blood red lips, and her darkening amethyst eyes. They looked even more captivating these days, like dazzling gems. Kumiko looked away suddenly.

"I…I'm still worried about you, I guess." Kumiko stared at the ground, kicking the imaginary dust at her feet. It wasn't a complete lie.

Reina laughed, her voice chiming beautifully. It made Kumiko's stomach churn.

"Oh, it's just like you to worry so much…" Reina took a step closer, gripping the front of Kumiko's uniform.

Kumiko's cheeks colored even deeper at this, resisting the urge to meet Reina's gaze. It was a complete reversal, a drastic change from the previous week. Reina had been jumpy with physical contact before, but lately, it was as if things were back to normal. Reina was as clingy as she had always been.

Reina snaked her arms around Kumiko's waist, bringing her forehead to rest on the taller girl's shoulder. Her words were muffled and Kumiko could feel the gentle vibration of the trumpeter's voice.

"I'm glad you were worried about me."

Kumiko gulped hard, reciprocating the hold slowly. Reina was much thinner now, waif-like almost, but Kumiko still thought about the last time they shared such a close embrace. It was in the muffled darkness Reina's apartment. The stifling atmosphere, the fragile silence…and Kumiko could never forget the feeling of Reina's lips against her neck, the way she swore her teeth grazed her skin.

She craved it.

After a few seconds, Reina broke the embrace, slow and controlled. She turned away, brushing her hair back.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering if it was her mind playing tricks on her. In that split second, she thought she saw Reina's eyes deepen into a wine-red.

But it was gone. Reina opened her eyes, smiling widely at Kumiko. She held her hand out in invitation.

"Shall we go home now?"

Almost reflexively, Kumiko took Reina's hand, nodding. Despite the subtle changes she felt in Reina's demeanor, she knew this was the same girl she'd fallen in love with. Although Reina's hands were uncharacteristically cold these days, Kumiko was just glad that she had the chance to warm them up.

* * *

Days droned on into weeks and before long, everyone forgot that Reina had ever been absent. Despite the chaos and uproar when it happened, it seemed that as with most things, highschool drama was typically short-lived. However, Reina was stirring up a different level of drama.

Kumiko knew very well that Reina had always been the popular type, but ever since she got sick, things changed. Kousaka Reina had a reputation for being cold and almost unfriendly, but that wasn't the case anymore. Her name was tossed around here and there before, usually in conjunction with her trumpet playing, but another association ran with Reina's name now. Reina had a new place on the highschool hierarchy, as if she were the flavor of the month. It was crude, but no other description seemed to fit this phenomenon. Kumiko hated it every time she saw Reina smile and laugh while talking to one guy or another.

More than the jealousy, she felt the crushing heartache.

It seemed pathetic almost, how desperately she would pine after her best friend. Kumiko would constantly be watching Reina, trying not to make her jealousy too obvious. However, at times, their eyes would meet while the trumpeter was mid conversation with one of her admirers. Kumiko knew it was unsightly to expose her intentions like that, but no matter who she was with, Reina would excuse herself to give her attention to Kumiko. It gave Kumiko immense relief, to know that Reina cared what she thought and even more importantly…that Reina _knew she was watching._

Just when Kumiko thought she was able to live with her feelings, a new development occurred. Kumiko thought she would be happy to live with the jealousy, especially if nothing was going to change between her and Reina. However, the harshness of reality slapped Kumiko in the face one day. It happened suddenly, when Reina announced that she had something to do after school.

Reina continued to have _'things to attend to'_ after practice, but she would never elaborate. Time after time, it was the same phrase.

 _'I'll only be a few minutes. I'll meet you at the gates, Kumiko.'_

Kumiko wasn't stupid. She had seen the letters in Reina's locker-piles of them. Even if she wanted to play dumb, there was an abundance of rumors floating around like mosquitoes on a hot summer day. Reina went from brooding genius trumpet player to most popular girl in school. Last week, it was the captain of the basketball team. On Monday, it was the track club's ace…and today, it was the student council president.

It wasn't that Reina never had this happen to her. In fact, Valentine's day was when she found her locker jammed with letters, much like now. However, Kumiko never would have thought that Reina would go meet those lovesick boys. Reina would never be so accommodating. She felt that the whole thing was weird, that Reina wasn't being herself. They had talked about love letters before and the trumpeter even scoffed at the notion. The Kousaka Reina she knew used to throw them away without a second glance.

It wasn't like her to care about these guys who knew nothing about her.

Kumiko wondered what happened to _her_ Reina, to the Reina who made her feel special and wanted and like the only person in the world. The lovestruck brunette knew she was being overdramatic, but she wasn't used to having her feelings betrayed like this. She could never blame Reina for anything she felt, but these days, she wanted to. She wanted to yell and scream and ask her why.

Why now.

And why...

When Reina had her.

Nearly every day, Kumiko would wait for Reina after practice, wait for her to finish rejecting her latest admirer. She would wait patiently at the front gates like an obedient dog, but today...she was impatient. She found herself hiding behind the wall around the corner at the back of the school, trying to eavesdrop on the exchange. She knew it wasn't polite, but Kumiko still denied Reina's change of heart. She was pressed up against the wall in breathless apprehension, awaiting Reina's answer after a long-winded spiel from another one of the school's most sought after young men. He was tall, good looking, well spoken, and he had the highest grades in his year. On paper, he was perfect. Kumiko hated herself for entertaining the thought that Reina would say yes.

It was probably her inferiority complex talking, but she didn't feel worthy of Reina compared to these boys.

Reina's clear and confident cadence suddenly filled the air. It was the same melodious lilt she was used to, full of a tone that bordered on arrogant. She rejected the boy with her usual indifference, eliciting a sigh of relief from Kumiko. There was a hushed conversation, mostly pleading from the young man, but the clear sound of footsteps punctuated the voices as they disappeared around the corner.

The euphonium player sunk to the ground, shaking her head as she muffled the cry of joy she wanted to let out. She was so relieved. Minutes passed and Kumiko stayed curled up on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest. She was feeling unstable, her thoughts running wild. It took the brunette a while to compose herself before she felt a buzz in her pocket. She fished out her phone and read the new message.

 _-Kumiko, where are you? I thought we were going to meet at the gates?_

Kumiko let out a long sigh, pressing the heel of her palms against her eyes as she tried to rub away the sudden fatigue that weighed her down. She hated this new routine of theirs. Reina would go off to meet her admirer while Kumiko waited at the school's front entrance. It was an unspoken understanding between them that neither of them would talk about it afterwards.

 _Don't ask, don't tell…_

Not bothering to tap out a reply, Kumiko got up off the gravel, dusting off her skirt. She took a deep breath and made her way to their usual meeting place. She didn't rush, almost dreading her meeting with Reina. She knew she had invaded the trumpeter's privacy and that she had violated their strange arrangement. It was just getting to be too much. Kumiko couldn't stand being in the dark anymore. She needed to hear it for herself.

Nearing the gates, Kumiko saw the familiar frame that always made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help herself and her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. She quickened her pace to a half-jog, wanting to see Reina.

"R-Reina!"

The trumpeter turned, her usual smile on her lips. "Kumiko."

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I uh- I forgot to hand in something...Sorry for the delay." Kumiko caught her breath, feeling guilty for lying to her best friend.

"Don't worry about me. After all, I'm always the one asking you to wait for me these days." Reina laughed apologetically as she said this so nonchalantly.

Kumiko opened her mouth to say something, but the words stuck in her throat. She wanted to ask, but even though she had confirmed it with her own eyes today, she just couldn't bear to hear it from Reina's own mouth. She wanted to live in her feigned ignorance for a little longer.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

Kumiko blinked, almost expecting another line of questioning, but she quickly nodded and took Reina's hand. With her feelings threatening to spill out, Kumiko ran ahead slightly, pulling Reina along. She walked in front of the trumpeter with their intertwined hands swaying between them. Her pace was hurried at first, but slowed as her heartrate settled back to normal. Before long, the two girls strolled at a leisurely pace, side-by-side. A comfortable silence blanketed them with an almost romantic air about them. The setting sun cast shadows on both their faces.

Kumiko's thoughts were calm, Reina's presence slowly soothing her neuroticism.

The silence was drawn on and just as they were to part ways after the station, Reina stopped and turned towards Kumiko. There was a glint of the dusky sunset in her eyes, an enticing smile on her plump and pink lips.

Kumiko swallowed a hard gulp, feeling the butterflies flutter in her chest and an stifling sense of arousal stir within her. She stared expectantly, waiting for Reina to say her part. She was drawn in by Reina's smouldering gaze, the light making them appear a deep burgundy.

"My parents are out of town again. Do you want to come over? You can even stay the night since we don't have school tomorrow." Reina's voice sounded sweeter than usual and Kumiko knew she couldn't refuse.

"Yes, I would love to come over."

Kumiko felt as if her words weren't her own; they tumbled out in a matted slur. She was mesmerized by Reina and she knew that she was being sucked in by the girl's charm. Even if Reina asked her to take her life right now, Kumiko was sure she'd follow through without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thank you for all the nice reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Next update: 08/12/17

 **Toccata and Fugue in D minor**

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

The two girls resumed their walk, heading to Reina's apartment as they continued hand-in-hand. This time, instead of silence, they walked under the guise of a casual conversation. However, it was mostly one-sided. Truthfully, Kumiko couldn't catch a word of what Reina was saying, but she tried her best to respond. She felt like she was walking through a drunken haze, her replies barely coherent. Still, Reina led her along, chattering idly away. They were in Reina's apartment before long, and the unit was as quiet as Kumiko remembered it. The curtains were open this time, and Reina didn't hesitate to turn on the lights.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Reina's voice sounded muffled and Kumiko furrowed her brows in concentration just to make out the question. She struggled to focus on Reina's face, reading the movement of the trumpeter's lips. She wondered why Reina's eyes were such a weird color. Was it the lighting?

Kumiko swayed precariously.

"Just…water, please. I'm feeling kinda warm, Reina." Kumiko put a hand to her cheek. She felt flushed, but her skin was cool to the touch. She leaned against the marble counter, wondering if this was what it felt like to be drunk.

There was a perplexed look on Reina's face, her deep violet-no...it was more of a burgundy now...The trumpeter fixed her gaze on Kumiko and the brunette felt the stare bore into her, feeling a sudden headrush hit her. Kumiko squeezed her eyes shut. She gripped the kitchen counter for support, feeling the light-headedness intensify before it tapered off. Still, she wondered if what she said was so strange.

In a shaky breath, Kumiko opened her eyes again to see Reina's familiar violet eyes staring back.

"Reina? Is…something wrong?"

Reina broke the eye contact, shaking her head. "No, no. I just hope you're not coming down with something." With that, Reina headed for the kitchen.

Kumiko shuffled after the trumpeter, trying to clear the fog that clouded her thoughts. She hoped she wasn't getting sick. She felt unsteady on her feet, massaging the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes for just a moment. It was sickening, how disoriented and disjointed her thoughts were. Kumiko fought the cloudiness with all her might, resisting the pull of a comfortable sleep.

"Here."

Kumiko opened her eyes to Reina holding out a glass of ice water. Droplets of condensation dripped off the side of the tall glass. Reaching out to take it, the brunette went through the motions. However, as soon as Reina handed her the cup, Kumiko gasped at the cold that jolted through her fingertips like a searing shock. She reflexively let go and both girls stared with wide eyes as the glass tumbled towards the tiled floor.

The shatter was deafening in the silent room, and the spray of cold water seeped into Kumiko's socks. Kumiko stared at the floor, blinking. Her head was suddenly clear, like someone had cut the strings on a marionette, letting it crumple to the floor.

Kumiko blinked, regaining her bearings.

"Oh my god, Reina. I'm so sorry. I should have held on tighter." The words tumbled out automatically and without thinking, Kumiko bent down to pick up the pieces. "I don't know what's going on with me…my head just felt a little fuzzy earlier and- ouch!" Kumiko jerked her hand away as she felt sharpness sting her finger. She dropped the shards with a clatter.

She held up her hand, surveying the shallow red line that spread gradually across the tip of her index finger. The blood started to drip down, trailing towards her palm. In slight shock, Kumiko just stared, swearing under her breath.

Too distracted by her own clumsiness, Kumiko didn't realize that Reina was uncharacteristically quiet. The black-haired girl stood frozen to the spot, her eyes fixed on Kumiko and the blood that snaked down her finger.

Standing, Kumiko sighed, feeling stupid for making a mess in Reina's kitchen. She just hoped that glass wasn't an expensive one.

"Reina, do you have a band-aid or something? This cut is a bit deeper than I…thought." Kumiko trailed off, finally noticing that Reina was staring at her intensely- _a bit too intensely._ The trumpeter's eyes were focused on her hands, unblinking.

"R-Reina?"

In a few hurried steps, Reina closed the distance between them. Without hesitation, she reached for Kumiko's injured finger, gently bringing it to her lips.

"Here. Let me…"

Kumiko stifled a gasp at the huskiness that seeped into Reina's voice. She could only watch as the trumpeter languidly drew her tongue along the trail of blood, licking all the way from her palm to the tip of her finger. Kumiko shuddered at the sensation, watching Reina's dazed expression. After that, Reina gently pulled Kumiko's finger into her mouth, grazing the skin with her teeth before sucking gently on the cut.

Kumiko's breath came in ragged gasps. She couldn't believe what was happening and how she could feel so good from only this level of physical contact. Just everything about Reina right now and what she was doing was…just…unbelievably…

 _Lewd_.

Kumiko couldn't understand it, but pleasure and arousal rippled through her. Reina continued to suck and nibble on her finger, a glassy look in her eyes. All the while, Kumiko's cheeks burned and her heartrate skyrocketed. She could only focus on Reina's lips and tongue against her skin and fantasized about where else she wanted to feel that sinful sensation. Her knees quivered and she clenched her thighs together. She felt a wet warmth spread between her legs and a burning ache throb inside her.

Reina only continued for a moment longer before withdrawing, licking her lips as she returned Kumiko's hand to her.

The two were mere inches away and Reina could feel the heat roll off Kumiko's body in waves. The brunette's cheeks were flushed a light pink, her lips parted with sharp breaths punctuating the air. Reina drew closer, inhaling deeply. She salivated at the scent of Kumiko mixed with the sweet tang of her blood. It was intoxicating, dizzying. Sliding her hands up Kumiko's slender arms, Reina gripped the taller girl's shoulders. Reina held her closely, feeling the heavy pounding of Kumiko's heart against her own chest. The trumpeter instinctively leaned in, brushing her lips against Kumiko's neck, grazing the skin with the tip of her glistening incisors. Kumiko shuddered in Reina's arms, still reeling from the aftereffect of the endorphins that flooded her brain. She let out a whimper as Reina pressed her teeth against her supple neck.

Reina hesitated, her heart aching.

She wanted this so badly, the sweet taste of Kumiko filling her mouth with an insane craving. It made her realize that everything she used to sate her thirst so far...paled in comparison. The guilt came soon after, when she realized what she had done and what she was doing... Given the physical response she got from the brunette, Reina knew that they both wanted more.

However, the guilt prevailed, and Reina came to her senses. She bit her lip, hard, almost drawing blood. The sharp sting was enough to resonate with the pang of regret in her chest. The trumpeter recoiled awkwardly, almost pushing Kumiko away from her. At the same time, Reina was painfully aware of the visceral response that Kumiko elicited by her presence alone. It was a primal sort of instinct, a murky lust mixed with a voracious hunger.

"I-I'm so sorry. I uh…that was just something I saw in a drama…" Reina pulled away, sudden embarrassment overriding the darkness. "Let me get you a band-aid." The trumpeter ran out of the room, leaving Kumiko alone in the kitchen.

As soon as Reina was out of sight, Kumiko collapsed backwards against the counter, holding herself up. Her legs quivered like jelly and she felt like someone had knocked the breath out of her. Letting out a shudder, Kumiko shook her head roughly. She must have been dreamt up the entire thing. It was surreal, her mind still hazy. There was no way that Reina woul have ever...done that.

"Agh…what's wrong with you. Stupid, stupid! What kinda pervert am I…?" Kumiko berated herself, hissing under her breath as she tried to control the pounding of her heart. "I'm such an idiot…" She shifted uncomfortably on the spot, her panties damp. She could still feel Reina's tongue around her finger, and Reina's lips against her neck.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. And you're definitely not stupid, Kumiko." Reina reappeared suddenly an open fabric plaster in her hands.

"Haha…I just feel bad for breaking your cup and making such a mess." Kumiko avoided eye contact with Reina, feeling embarrassed for more than just that. She just hoped that Reina didn't hear her entire tirade.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone. I'll get it cleaned up in no time." Reina kept her distance this time, smiling shyly as she stiffly handed Kumiko the band-aid from an arm's length away.

Kumiko paused at the calculated distance, but understood fully well why it was appropriate. Taking the plaster from Reina, Kumiko quickly put it on, noticing all the while that the trumpeter's gaze was still fixed intently on her.

"I'm still sorry for being a klutz…I'll help you clean up. I just need to use your washroom first." Kumiko gestured sheepishly towards the hallway where she knew the guest bathroom was.

Reina nodded and Kumiko took off. Once the trumpeter heard the door close and the lock click into place, she made a beeline for the fridge. She rummaged frantically through one of the cold compartments, pulling out a Styrofoam tray sealed over with cling wrap. Reina stared at the raw slab of beef, licking her lips as she saw the runoff pooling in the corner, the red liquid sloshing as she maneuvered the packaging. She viciously tore open the wrapping. There was no hesitation as Reina picked up the strip steak with her bare hands, taking a hearty bite.

Reina let out a moan as she savored the gristle and the coppery taste in her mouth. There was only a moment of relief before her insatiable thirst returned and she tore through the steak viciously. She devoured the rest of the meat in a few more hurried mouthfuls, still chewing as she disposed of the tray and washed her hands.

Licking her lips, Reina scrubbed the blood off her hands with soap and water. She tried to calm herself down, to stifle the voices that she thought she had succeeded in quieting. Reina thought she'd been doing well since this whole fiasco started. Her cravings were under control and she could even function like a human being again, but deep down, the trumpeter knew. She knew what she wanted could never be sated by just raw meat alone. She fantasized about biting into a live person, and tasting their warm blood, still coursing through their body.

Reina shut off the tap, grabbing a fistful of paper towels as she turned to clean the broken glass off the floor.

Her mind was elsewhere as she mopped up the spilled water and the shards of glass. She was still thinking about how Kumiko tasted and how nothing she'd had up until now could ever compare. She wanted more…so much more.

Reina knew this. She knew that Kumiko was the one she wanted from the very start. None of those boys could get a rile out of her like Kumiko did. Star athletes, robust young men…she could only think of how strong their hearts were, pumping liter after liter of blood through their muscular frames. Reina could only dream of how it would taste, as if she were choosing a prized cow for slaughter. However, when her plan was set into motion, it just didn't feel right. She got them to confess to her and they were all but at her mercy. They were mindless husks who would do anything she asked. She could have drained all 4 liters of blood from them without so much as a complaint, but nothing about them stirred up her appetite.

Despite how easy it was, she could only feel disinterest and disgust, like she was staring down at a spoiled piece of meat. It wasn't what she wanted.

 _Kumiko_.

 _Kumiko_ was clearly what she wanted and Reina could no longer deny it after today. The trumpeter had always suspected that Kumiko was different... _special_ , She knew it ever since the day the brunette stepped foot in her apartment. Kumiko's scent drove her mad and wherever the girl went, it permeated the room and made Reina's head spin. It took so much willpower and practice to withstand her urges around Kumiko, to be able to ease back into the closeness they had before. Reina thought she had succeeded with surpressing her baser instincts, but today proved to be an impossible challenge. The sight and smell of Kumiko's blood made her salivate and she just couldn't help herself.

Reina desperately wanted to continue on like they always had. Reina loved Kumiko more than she could ever admit and this side of her was one she wanted to keep secret from the euphonium player.

"Reina! I said I'd help you clean up!"

Reina looked up from the floor, already having the pieces wrapped in the wet towel. She swallowed hard at the sight of Kumiko towering over her, a look of playful indignation on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her eyes sparkling and animated.

Reina licked her lips.

She remembered why she asked Kumiko to come over in the first place and another pang of guilt hit her head on.

"Reina?"

"I told you not to worry about it. You're my guest." Smiling apologetically, Reina snapped out of her daze, disposing of the broken glass. "Now, why don't you take out the homework you were assigned today and I'll get us some drinks and a snack."

"Geh…homework...?" Kumiko groaned, remembering that she did have a paper due after the weekend and a whole stack of math problems to finish.

Reina smirked. "I heard from Katou-san how the new functions teacher wants you all to master advanced calculus by the end of the year." Leaning her elbows on the counter, Reina smiled as she watched the ever-amusing expressions of Oumae Kumiko flicker across the girl's face.

"Uhh…that's only the half of it…but I didn't really plan on finishing it all today. I mean-it's just that-I'm…" Kumiko averted her eyes and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Her voice dropped into an near-whisper. "It's not often that I get to come over to your place, Reina. I didn't want to spend the whole time just having you watch me struggle with stuff your class has already done. I mean…I'm not all that bad with math, but it's just so much and I was gonna space it out and-"

Reina's laughter filled the kitchen and she doubled over, laughing at how incorrigibly cute Kumiko was. "I wasn't going to play slave driver, Kumiko! I have some work I need to finish as well and I thought we could make some headway before we relaxed for the night." Reina recovered from her laughing fit quickly, closing the distance between her and Kumiko. As their proximity increased, Reina could feel her emotions react in turn, her heart starting to ache and pound, her body pulling her towards the taller girl. Before she knew it, she reached out to touch Kumiko, and it took all he strength in her body not to push the brunette down and have her way with her.

With a stiff and shaky hand, Reina placed a hand gingerly on Kumiko's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I wanted to spend some time with you too, so after we do some work, we can either cook dinner or order take-out. Then after, we can do…whatever you want." Reina's voice dipped into a sultry drawl, the latter part of her sentence dripping with innuendo that Kumiko didn't know how to deal with.

Kumiko swallowed a gulp as she nodded dumbly, unable to interject.

Reina smiled, satisfied with the answer. She gave Kumiko's head a light pat. "That's a good girl. Now, go get your stuff out and I'll be right over."

"Yes, ma'am…" Kumiko replied under her breath, retreating to the dining room to spread out her books.

As Kumiko sluggishly got to starting her homework, Reina absent-mindedly played her part as hostess. She poured out glasses of cold tea for them both, but all the while, she was fixated on the girl. She couldn't help but wonder why it didn't work. Reina was more than confident in her newfound powers of persuasion and was almost certain she should have succeeded in _subjugating_ Kumiko. It was frustrating for more reasons than one.

The trumpeter knew she desperately needed a proper taste of the brunette and next time, she would make sure the trance wouldn't be broken. Any trace of guilt she had earlier melted away and Reina licked her lips.

All she needed was a little more practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I apologize.

I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. I swear I wrote this in 2017, but things happened. I wrote two board exams...life happened. I dunno. Time flies. OTL

SORRY! I will try to tie up all my loose ends before the summer :)

Next update: ?

* * *

 **Toccata and Fugue in D minor**

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

Kumiko didn't know what she was expecting. It might have been Reina's strange behavior that put ideas in her head, but needless to say, Kumiko was disappointed that nothing happened between them. The night at Reina's came and went. It was a relaxing evening full of funny movies, gossip, and late-night talks. They slept separately, with Reina adamantly insisting that Kumiko take her bed while she slept on the couch.

Despite the buildup of sexual tension, Kumiko was a little glad that everything was as normal as ever.

Kumiko frowned, scrunching up her face in dismay. Well, everything was normal except for one thing.

Reina's popularity was still sky high. Without fail, there would be a love letter in her shoebox every day. It would always be the same thing, with a desperate guy asking to meet in some clandestine place to confess his feelings. And to Kumiko's continued dismay, Reina agreed each time. This turn of events was eye-opening for Kumiko. She never knew how insecure she was about her feelings for Reina. She was afraid, afraid that one of those high school jocks was going to steal Reina away from her. She knew that Reina was leagues better than anyone, but Kumiko was still afraid that one of these guys would happen to be her type, that one of these days, Reina would say yes.

So, on this particular weekday, Kumiko dashed up and down the stairs, wracking her brain to remember all the secret meeting spots that were popular for the typical confession. Reina was getting harder to track these days, as if she knew Kumiko was listening in last time.

As Kumiko made her way aimlessly through the halls, she was quickly losing hope that she would find Reina. However, as she shuffled dejectedly across the third years' homeroom hallway, she heard Reina's voice.

She slowed her pace, sidling along the wall to creep closer to the classroom in question. The door was slightly ajar. Her ears perked up to listen.

"And how do I know you mean what you say?"

"Kousaka-san! It's true! I would do anything for you to prove that I really do love you. Please!"

Kumiko cringed. She recognized that voice. There was a pang of something that struck her hard in her chest. Was it her ego? Her pride? Kumiko always thought she'd be happy to finally get Shuuichi off her back, but it still hurt to know that even though he was so persistent, people's hearts were so fickle.

"I thought you were in love with Kumiko all this time?"

"Kumiko doesn't mean anything to me! It's you that I'm head over heels for. Please believe me."

Kumiko narrowed her eyes. It seemed that infatuation only lasted so long and love was just a word used to sway people's feelings.

"Would you really do anything?"

Kumiko's heart started to tear at the seams as she registered Reina's tone. It was playful-seductive even. She could stand Shuuichi getting over her, but she couldn't tolerate this side of Reina, especially when the target of this teasing was someone _other_ than her.

"Anything."

Kumiko held her breath in anticipation, bracing herself for Reina's request.

"Then would you do me a favor and stay away from Kumiko?"

Again, there was a seductive lilt to Reina's voice, but an air of possessiveness as she said Kumiko's name. It stirred up mixed feelings in the euphonium player, but the confusion was ultimately muddled with frank betrayal.

"Of course! Whatever you need to me to do, I'll do it!"

There was no hesitation at all, no pause to think about what Reina was asking him.

Kumiko furrowed her brows, still confused at both Reina's request and Shuuichi's instantaneous answer.

"Good. Then I'll trust you not to associate yourself with Kumiko anymore."

"I won't talk to her ever again, Kousaka-san."

Kumiko frowned. It felt so wrong to hear those words come out of her childhood friend's mouth, the mouth of a boy who said he'd marry her in primary school, a boy who had chased after her all her life.

"That's a good boy."

Kumiko didn't want to hear this.

"Then does that mean you'll go out with me?"

Kumiko clenched her jaw, uneasy with the sudden silence in the room.

" _Sure_ , if you can do what I asked of you."

Those words made Kumiko's ears ring like the first time she heard her sister scream an expletive. It was so nonchalant, so Reina-like that Kumiko could have sworn that she'd heard the very same words in her own dreams. Tears stung her eyes, her heart breaking as she felt Reina slipping from her grasps. She didn't know what was wrong with the world. Kumiko never even picked on up the fact that Shuuichi liked Reina, but it wasn't like she paid him much attention either. However, Reina was someone she thought she knew inside out…but the girl in the classroom was a stranger to her.

Kumiko wasn't sure who Reina was anymore. She thought they had something special. They had an unspoken understanding, a certain chemistry that bound them together, but all of that was disrupted by what had been happening lately.

The tears were streaming down her face now, the saltiness coating her lips. But it tasted bitter, caustically bitter on her tongue. Unable to bear it any longer, Kumiko bolted down the hallway towards the staircase. The frantic pounding of her heart in her ears was so loud that she didn't notice Reina calling after her.

After what she stumbled onto, Kumiko ignored all of Reina's messages and calls. She didn't want to talk about it, to confirm the horrible truth she heard in the abandoned classroom. There was no misinterpreting it.

It was crystal clear. Even if Kumiko picked up Reina's calls, she didn't know what there was to say.

* * *

Kumiko woke up bright and early the next day, all to avoid bumping into Reina on the way to school. She was there before anyone else, the sunrise barely emerging from over the crest of the horizon. Sighing, Kumiko trudged down the stone pathway to the school's main building. She was dead tired, her sleep fragmented and plagued with thoughts of Reina dating Shuuichi.

For once, Kumiko was glad that Reina wasn't in her class.

 _Oh, that's right._

Reina was in the advanced college class. Kumiko was suddenly reminded of this and she seethed. She wondered how Shuuichi could possibly stand a chance with Reina when she rejected all those honor students and top athletes. If that was the case, Reina should have just…

Gone out with _her_.

Kumiko frowned. Was it her fault? Was Reina waiting for her to make a move? The euphonium player shook her head, knowing that even though the boundaries in their friendship blurred, they were still glaringly evident.

Tired of wracking her head over this unforeseen turn of events, Kumiko tried to focus on what she would be doing for the next few hours. After all, if she went for morning sectionals, Reina would definitely find her. Instead, Kumiko wondered if she could hide away in an empty classroom.

Homeroom rolled around and Kumiko was the first one in her classroom. She was seated at her desk, her nose buried in a textbook as she read through the passages she forgot about over the weekend.

"Kumiko-chan!"

Kumiko looked up to see Midori bouncing over, concern knitted in her eyebrows. "Oh, Midori-chan, Hazuki-chan…"

"Where were you this morning, Kumiko? Asuka-senpai was kinda annoyed that you didn't show up." Hazuki came over to Kumiko's desk, leaning on it with her elbows.

Kumiko laughed sheepishly, feeling guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. "I…wasn't feeling too great this morning. I kinda slept in."

"Oh…I hope you're feeling better, Kumiko-chan…" The concern was still there on Midori's face as she scrutinized the dark circles under the brunette's eyes. Kumiko wilted under her compassionate gaze.

Hazuki was about to say something when a blond head caught Kumiko's eye. The euphonium player narrowed her eyes and she stood from her seat abruptly. Her exhaustion was forgotten and her actions were fueled by hurt and betrayal.

"Uh-" Hazuki looked in abject horror, wondering why Kumiko was suddenly glaring at Tsukamoto.

Kumiko stormed over to Shuuichi's desk, slamming her palms onto the tabletop just before he could set his books down. Whispers erupted around them, but Kumiko was too livid to care. As far as she was concerned, it was a betrayal of sorts.

Shuuichi just looked at her blankly, apathetic.

Kumiko was taken aback by the lack of his usual reaction, but she continued on."Shuuichi, what the hell? I saw you guys, you know?" Kumiko lowered her voice. "In the classroom, after school…"

Shuuchi narrowed his eyes, matching Kumiko's hostility.

Kumiko gnashed her teeth together, her hushed voice creeping up in volume as her anger swelled. She wondered if the world really had gone crazy. "Is this some kinda joke? You've never been interested in Reina. You've never even _talked_ to her!"

"It's none of your business, Kumiko." He glared at her, no evidence of his usual playfulness present. He turned his head, signalling the end of their conversation.

Scoffing, Kumiko fixed the trombonist with an icy glare. "You're not good enough for her. You never will be." With that, Kumiko turned with a huff. She went to her seat, but hurriedly gathered her things.

"Kumiko, what was that about?" Hazuki was eager to know what caused such a heated exchange between the two, her personal agenda peaking through.

"Nothing. I'm still not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse's office…" Kumiko mumbled under her breath as she left without waiting for a reply.

Kumiko hurried down the hallway and the stairs, desperately wanting to hide herself away in the infirmary. She just wanted to seethe alone by herself, and maybe her textbook… Finally coming to the nurse's office, Kumiko opened the sliding door, announcing her presence.

"Excuse me."

Stepping in and closing the door behind her, Kumiko's heart sank when she saw a familiar face greet her.

"Oh, Kumiko-chan. Are you feeling sick?"

Kumiko forced a smile. "Haha...Haruka-senpai, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, we have free study first period and the nurse was called away to do something, so they asked the health committee member from our class to stand in." Haruka grinned, her positivity bordering on infectious.

That is…if Kumiko wasn't in such a lousy mood.

"Haha…I never knew you were so active in so many clubs, Haruka-senpai…." Kumiko edged towards the bed by the far end. "I uh…I'm going to lie down for a bit. I've been feeling nauseous and dizzy."

"Oh! Yes, of course! Please let me know if I can do anything for you. Please take it easy, Kumiko-chan. We can't afford to get sick when nationals are so close!"

Kumiko cringed. She hated being reminded about nationals of all things right now. "Will do! I'll uh…just be here then." Kumiko awkwardly ended the conversation, drawing the curtain around the bed. She sighed as she plopped down on the cot, the metal frame creaking slightly with her weight.

Feeling the exhaustion sink in even further, Kumiko threw her bag onto the floor and climbed under the white covers. She just wanted to sleep and hopefully, when she woke up, she'd realize that everything was just a dream.

* * *

Kumiko's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, turning over. She was still groggy, but feeling more refreshed already.

She lay there for a few seconds longer, trying to get her bearings. She rolled onto her back and stared straight up at the ceiling. Only calm and tranquility swirled around in Kumiko's mind for a few moments until she realized that someone was sitting by her bedside. She could only catch a glimpse in her peripheral vision, but she already knew who it was.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko wanted to dive under the covers and continue to believe that ignoring Reina was the right thing to do. She wanted to pretend that it would make things better. However, she knew the limitations of how juvenile one could be and she wasn't that desperate. Sitting up slowly, Kumiko stared into her lap.

"Why are you here, Reina?"

Reina wasted no time. She stood from her seat, sitting instead on the edge of Kumiko's bed. They were so close, with Reina sidled up right against her.

"I was worried about you. When I heard about what happened, I went to look for you. Katou-san and Kawashima-san told me you were in the infirmary."

"Heard about what happened? What are you talking about?" Kumiko looked over, her curiosity getting the best of her. She locked eyes with Reina's smouldering violet ones and she darted away like she was burned. It was only for a split second, but she could already feel the heartache hit her. Kumiko suddenly felt unbearably tired.

She tried to rub the grogginess out of her eyes.

"There were rumors about you getting into a fight with Tsukamoto during homeroom…that you stormed out after that."

Kumiko groaned, shaking her head. She really didn't need these useless complications. Rumors were one thing, but if they spread far enough to reach Reina's class, then that was problematic.

"What do you care? You're the one who told him to stop talking to me if he wanted to date you." Kumiko's words dripped with animosity and she sulked, pushing all the blame onto Reina.

Reina shifted on the bed, causing it to creak almost precariously. She leaned over to Kumiko, tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet. At that instant, Kumiko felt like her body was as heavy as lead, her frustration with Reina melting away. Reina's fathomless obsidian orbs were glowing a dark red, burning like residual embers in the fireplace. Gone were the thoughts of being angry with Reina for toying with her feelings.

Reina grinned, satisfied with the faraway look glaze over Kumiko's amber eyes. The brunette swayed slightly and Reina caught her to gently lower her onto the bed.

"R-Reina…what are you…?"

The bed creaked again as Reina climbed onto the narrow cot. There was no mistaking the trumpeter's intentions as she pinned Kumiko down by her wrists. Her long black tresses spilled over her shoulder, tickling the side of Kumiko's cheek. Reina casually brushed her hair back as she straddled the taller girl, rendering her attempts to struggle, futile.

"R-Reina!"

Kumiko used the last of her strength to resist Reina's aggressive advances. Everything felt so dreamlike and hazy and if this were any other day, Kumiko would have conceded without complaint…but today, she was supposed to be angry with Reina, wasn't she?

Reina's eyes locked onto Kumiko's again and the brunette's feeble attempts to break free suddenly stopped. Kumiko felt herself sinking into the mattress, her worries floating away as a sense of calm filled her head. She stared up at Reina, a dazed look on her face.

"You've really done your best to resist me, haven't you, Kumiko?" Reina caressed the girl's cheek with her fingers, trailing down to the smooth curve of her lips. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. I didn't expect Tsukamoto's response to be so drastic. I didn't know, really. I knew I had gotten better, but the result is far more effective than I could have imagined…"

Kumiko furrowed her brows, hearing Reina's words, but not comprehending them.

"I tried…I tried to resist. I wanted to leave you alone, Kumiko, but I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought… Reina lowered herself onto Kumiko, nuzzling her face against the nape of the girl's neck. She gripped Kumiko's wrists tighter, her emotions running high. "You probably won't remember this, but I have to tell you…"

Reina deftly undid the ribbon holding Kumiko's uniform together. They were close enough that Kumiko could hear Reina swallow her nervous apprehension. "I've probably been in love with you since middle school and I was happy that we were finally friends."

Reina's hands shook slightly as she pulled the brunette's top askew off one shoulder, exposing Kumiko's bare skin. Reina trailed her fingers along the curve of the girl's collarbone, winding underneath her blue bra strap. She slid it off her shoulder gently, almost reluctantly. "But I finally realized that I never wanted to stay friends…"

"I never wanted it to come to this, Kumiko."

Even though Kumiko was in a daze, she could still hear the full weight of Reina's words, the confession of love being like something out of one of her dreams. It was all she'd ever wanted, to hear those words from Reina's mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

Reina sank her teeth into the succulent expanse of flesh between Kumiko's neck and shoulder.

"Ngh-!"

Kumiko cried out at the sharp pressure, but the pain was gone in an instant. Instead, a warmth filled her from head to toe, and an electrifying sense of pleasure rippled through her. She could feel Reina's lips against her, sucking and nibbling. It was so wet and so hot, the pressure driving her mad with ecstasy. Kumiko bit her lip, the fog clearing from her mind and she regained control of her body. Despite the clarity filling her head, she had no intention of escaping. She'd been pulled into some dark abyss, her frank desire for Reina mounting. She clutched desperately at Reina's back, wanting to be closer, wanting Reina to bite down harder. She wanted more of this numbing sensation, this sensation that made her lose her mind.

"Mhnn…Ahn-!" Kumiko let her voice out without thinking and Reina immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Kumiko's cries were muffled against Reina's hand, the brunette struggling to contain the moans that pushed at the curve of her lips. It was getting to be too much to hold in, and Kumiko bit down, trying release the pent-up frustration she felt.

"Mhmn-!"

Above her, Reina groaned at the sting of Kumiko's teeth, finding it ironic that they were both biters. In retaliation, Reina only pushed harder, trailing her tongue along the nape of Kumiko's neck as she licked the salty sweat off the brunette's skin. She nibbled lightly at first before taking another bite.

A shock surged through the euphonium player and Kumiko felt her mind going blank with a white-hot flash. She felt lightheaded, dizzy.

She was going to pass out.

* * *

Kumiko's eyes shot open and she sat up, her back ramrod straight. Her hands clutched at the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white. She looked around frantically, her eyes darting around from curtain to curtain. She was confused. Wasn't…

Kumiko brought her hands to her face-her cheeks now burning in embarrassment as thoughts of Reina flitted through her mind. She could still remember the feel of Reina's lips, tongue, and teeth against her neck, and the firm but gentle hand that muffled her cries. Drawing her knees to her chest, Kumiko rested her forehead against her thighs. She took in deep breaths, trying to reason out what was happening to her.

It wasn't the first time she'd had a…dirty dream about Reina, but this one was different. It felt so visceral, so real, and so…

"Ugh…" Kumiko blushed, groaning in disgust at her lack of restraint.

It just felt so good.

After a few minutes trying to reconcile herself with her conscience, Kumiko sat up properly, reaching under the bed to fish her cellphone out of her bag. She turned on the camera, switching it to front-facing mode. Kumiko craned her neck to the side, expecting to see something, anything…but she was disappointed to find nothing marring her skin. She rolled her eyes, scoffing at the fact that she thought that dream was real for even a split second.

Sighing, Kumiko massaged the bridge of her nose, wondering when she turned into such a deviant. Maybe Reina was right all along about her being a pervert.

Throwing the covers off, Kumiko picked up her bag and drew the curtains to the side.

"Gyah!" Kumiko dropped her schoolbag with a dull thud and she just stared at the person sitting at the desk.

"Ara, Oumae-chan! Don't act so surprised! I won't rat you out for skipping class, you know? I might just have to punish you for skipping sectionals this morning though." Smirking, the bespectacled girl put her hands on her hips, staring down her dumbstruck junior.

"A-A-Asuka-senpai! What are you doing here?" Kumiko stuttered like a broken record, not prepared for Tanaka Asuka's usual brand of eccentricity.

"I'm relieving Haruka from infirmary duty until the nurse gets back, that's what!" Asuka said matter-of-factly as she turned her nose up at the brunette. She smirked. "Anyway, I didn't peg you to be such a delinquent, my dear euphonium. Now, I'm going to let you off just this once, but that's because…well…" Asuka trailed off. She shifted nervously, but hurriedly directed her attention to her watch instead.

She stared at the slowly ticking watch hands, as if they held the answer to the sudden jarring of her train of thought. She looked up abruptly, fixing Kumiko with a hard stare. "Just remember that I'm being nice today. Go get something to eat. I heard from Haruka that you actually did look sick this morning, so…you're forgiven."

"Uh…" Picking up her schoolbag, Kumiko couldn't help her perplexed look. "Okay…I guess…thank you?"

"Yes, _thank you_! Praise me! Worship the ground I walk on!" Asuka held her hands up to the ceiling, laughing maniacally.

"R-right!" Kumiko barreled past Asuka to the door, bowing politely before she showed herself out. She shut the door a bit too forcefully as it slammed on its hinges.

Asuka could hear the brunette's hurried steps carry down the hallway and she shook her head. "Nice one, my dear Oumae-chan…" Asuka nodded in approval, thinking back to the undeniable sounds she heard once Kousaka Reina entered the scene. Breathy moans, muffled gasps, and that insufferable creaking of the bed. Asuka scoffed.

Subtlety certainly wasn't their forte.

Her gaze softening, Asuka sighed. Maybe she was just a little jealous of that.


End file.
